Electrical connectors normally require secure mechanical and electrical engagement between one electrical connector and a mateable electrical connector or other mateable connecting device. Various latching systems have been used with electrical connectors to provide such secure engagement. Such systems usually provide this secure engagement with ease of attachment and detachment. For instance, latching mechanisms have been developed which include pivotally supported latching arms that interlock with each other or that interlock with a complementary latching mechanism of the mateable connector or connecting device.
In addition, connector position assurance devices also are known in the art. Typically, the primary function of such devices is to verify that the connectors are fully mated and latched, i.e. that the latching mechanisms are fully or securely engaged. A secondary function often is to prevent the latching mechanisms from inadvertently unlatching and permitting the connectors to separate. These connector position assurance functions may be accomplished in a variety of ways, but most prior art connector position assurance systems employ a spacer that cannot be inserted into its intended position unless the latching arm is fully engaged, and the latching arm cannot be moved when the spacer is properly positioned. Problems often are encountered with such removable spacers because they may be lost or misplaced. Therefore, in some position assurance systems, the spacers may be preloaded on the connector housing so that they cannot be lost or misplaced. However, one of the problems with such systems is that the preloaded spacer often is mounted substantially on the outside of the connector housing which significantly increases the overall size of the connector and also locates the spacer where it can catch on extraneous objects during handling.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,345 to Cahaly, dated May 24, 1994, shows an electrical connector system for use in a vehicle occupant inflatable restraint ("airbag") system wherein it is highly desirable to assure that the electrical connector system is fully mated. Such a connector system for use in an airbag system incorporates a so-called shorting clip arranged to electrically short together the leads within a plug connector before the plug and mating jack are mated. The connector system includes a position assurance locking element or spacer which is tethered to the connector housing so that it does not become lost or misplaced. However, the tethered locking element is prone to catch on all kinds of extraneous objects, during manufacture, shipping and handling.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an electrical connector position assurance system wherein the position assurance locking member not only is preloaded on the connector housing, but the locking member actually is incorporated within the connector housing itself.